


Nebula Stark

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: ||I can't give a proper summary without getting into Endgame spoilers. But I tried. ||After everything is said and done, and the dust settles, and the adrenaline wears off...everyone is trying to find their place in the world again. The world has changed. It definitely has for Nebula.All her existence she's wanted the honor of being the daughter of Thanos...but now she'll have the comfort of belonging to a better family, and being given the surname Stark by someone very special.





	Nebula Stark

After the funeral and service, Pepper got used to visitors. Many came to pay their respect and give condolences. May and Peter were there so much they practically lived there. Pepper did everything she could to help Peter not feel as guilty as he did. It was a work in progress but visiting helped. He's really bonded with Morgan, and also with Harley, who was also a constant visitor. He was a bit shier since he didn't know any of them like he did Tony. He owed his success and a brighter future to Tony and the loss was just unbearable.

He and Peter have bonded in a way only two teenage boys with a lot of angst could bond. 

Happy also feels a bit jealous that they rival him in Morgan's overprotective bodyguard. 

Steve visited. Many times without coming in or even saying a word. He had a lot he wished he could have said to Tony but it was too later. It was like when he lost Bucky the first time. It was in the line of duty, in battle. It was honorable, but that didn't make it hurt less. 

He was sorry and he wanted someone to know that. 

Clint and Wanda came a few times. For a while, they also didn't come in, unsure where they stood. The events of the accords and what happened during Ultron and the airport made them feel unwelcomed. In her anger, Pepper matched their feelings. Even threatening to use her Rescue suit if she saw them again. They had chosen their sides, and it wasn't with Tony. Maybe it was unfair but Pepper had been too mature and far too many times the voice of reason. With Tony's sacrifice, she was allowed to mourn and be angry that the love of her life was gone. She was sure they continued to visit but never when she was home or at least awake. 

She wasn't ready to forgive everything or everyone. 

Rhodey was family. He's always been there. They never felt his absence. 

Then came Nebula. 

Pepper wasn't really sure what to think of her at first. But like Harley, she heard every detail from Tony.  So she liked and trusted her because Tony liked and trusted her. Pepper wouldn't lie that at first her motherly instincts were going off but at seeing this super powerful space assassin look nervous and unsure of herself...she saw what Tony saw. 

"Hello, Nebula. Come in. Would you like some lemonade?" 

"That would be...nice. Thank you." 

Pepper led the way to the kitchen and served them both a glass. "How are you?" Pepper asked.

The question still seemed to be new to her. It wasn't a demand or an interrogation. Just a question about her well being. A genuine inquiry about her, not her reports or work. "I am...I feel like I should say fine. But I'm not. I was very angry. But mostly I am sad." 

Pepper smiled sadly and nodded in understanding. "I can relate."

"I have a request." Nebula said quietly. 

"Oh?"

"May I speak with Morgan? I...I wish to interact with her. Please."

Pepper blinked before she smiled. "She's in the garage. She likes it in there. That's her and Tony's spot...why don't you go and I'll work on lunch. Peter and May will be here in about an hour if you'll like to join us."

Nebula was hesitant before she nodded. "That's...nice." 

* * *

 

"Hello Morgan...may I join you?"

Morgan peeked out from her tent she had in the garage. She hesitated but she knew Nebula. Her daddy talked about her sometimes in his bedtime stories. "It's kinda small. I'll come out."

"You're probably right." Nebula said. A small and nervous smile. She played with something that caught Morgana's attention. 

"What's that?" 

"It's a football. Or it's supposed to represent one. It's for a game. Tony taught it to me...we used to play it. I wondered if...you'd like to play?"

Morgan perked up at the game part. She loved playing games with her daddy. "Sure! What's it called?" 

"I don't really know, but...I know the rules. I can teach you." 

"Okay!"

* * *

 

"Aw, I missed!" 

"It's alright Morgan, try again."

"Goal!"

"Hey, you won!" 

"Yay!"

"Tony would be very proud of you."

* * *

 

"Do you have a name?" Morgan asked her one day when they were playing. 

"Of course I do. It's Nebula. You know that."

"No, I mean do you have a last name?" 

"No. I am Nebula. Just Nebula." She said quietly and fiercely. For so long she would add 'Daughter of Thanos' in hopes of having some great honor. That was long gone. She didn't want to speak his name anymore, especially not here. Shaking her head from those thoughts, she asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Cos I had an idea." She said with a small smirk that was very much Tony's. 

"What sort of idea?" 

"Nuh-uh! You'll have to wait till tomorrow!"

* * *

Tomorrow:

"So, what was that idea of yours again?" Nebula asked when she entered the garage. 

Morgan ran to the worktop and grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to Nebula. 

"What is this?" Nebula asked as she read over the words on the paper. 

"It's a birth certificate! It's...not legal cos...I don't know how to make it but it's real for us!" 

Nebula teared up a bit before she hugged the small child. Morgana patted her back as they hugged and whispered. "Yay sisters?" Nebula laughed and cried as she hugged a bit tighter and agreed "Yay sisters." 

Her Gamora was gone, there was another one out there she hopes to find and befriend too. But for the moment she still had another sister. 

Because as the certificate said, she was 'Nebula Stark' 


End file.
